<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding in Plain Sight: Alternate Scenes by nineofhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868118">Hiding in Plain Sight: Alternate Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts'>nineofhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiding in Plain Sight (plus alternate scenes) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several scenes that were written while working through how what the second chapter of Hiding in Plain Sight would look like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiding in Plain Sight (plus alternate scenes) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vogue Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine yawned loudly, 8am was far too early for an interview photoshoot combo to start. It meant he had to arrive at 7am for make up, getting up even earlier than that to drive to the damn thing.</p><p>He sipped his coffee, mentally walking himself through the day. Make up at 7. Photoshoot at 8. Vogue interview would start at 930, Blaine would do a little Q&amp;A perform a few songs at the Vogue office around lunch, and then he would be done. At least until he got home and had to make the final decision about his latest album’s track listing.</p><p>The photoshoot went smoothly - which in Blaine's world meant that when the photographer said "now let's take the shirt off," and he said "no thank you," the photographer respected the no and didn’t then ask for a few buttons to be undone. </p><p>Blaine's favorite part of the morning however was the interview. He and Isabelle Wright, the interviewer, get off to a great start. She quickly covered the basics, and then started diving into more interesting territory. The stuff the normal press junket ignored in favor of getting the same answer as everyone else.</p><p>"So," she started. "When I had someone on my team do some pre-research on you for me, they commented that there was no trace of you this summer aside from a few tweets."</p><p>"Is there a question in there?" Blaine asked, smiling a little to let Isabelle know he wasn't actually giving her a hard time. </p><p>"What'd you do this summer?"</p><p>Snapshots of his summer floated through Blaine's mind. "I went backpacking through Europe - you can still call it backpacking if you took a train or plane between cities, and slept in hostels, right?"</p><p>As expected, Isabelle looked very surprised. "Not one paparazzi picture surfaced," she said. "Impressive. How did you pull that one off?"</p><p>"Now Isabelle, I can't go around spilling that if I ever want a quiet day touring the world incognito ever again now can I?"</p><p>She laughed. "Fair enough."</p><p>"I will give a plug for Dublin though," Blaine couldn't help but offer. "I was there for about a week and despite it being our last stop, it really felt like a place where I could live. Live music in every restaurant, beautiful gardens…" he trailed off. <em> Incredibly fun tourists whom you could fall a little bit in love with and then never speak to again because you were </em> Blaine Anderson <em> and you had lied about your identity and they had never actually called you back in the first place… </em></p><p>
  <em> ---- </em>
</p><p>Blaine sat behind his keyboard, plunking away at the keys a little bit while he waited for the Vogue employees to file in. He was playing 3 songs for them and then answering some questions. Whenever he played 3 songs, slot 1 automatically went to whatever he was promoting, slot 2 went to a song of his choice, and slot 3 went to his biggest hit. It was a simple enough formula that kept things fresh.</p><p>The first song went without a hitch and was followed by a hearty round of applause.</p><p>Blaine took a breath as the applause died down. This was a good crowd, and they'd all had their phones confiscated before entering the room, so he made a split second decision to perform a song that he was currently advocating to get on the album. "This one is a song I wrote about a guy I met this summer when I was traveling.  It was one of those experiences where you meet someone and you just click, but then you go your separate ways and he never calls and part of you can't help wondering 'what if'.” He chuckled. “Anyways, here’s <em> Dublin Sun </em>.”</p><p>Blaine finished playing the song, his eyes slowly drifting open to look out at the audience once more. Just as the applause began to die down, someone in the audience spoke up.</p><p>"Excuse me?" the voice, which came from somewhere in the audience, sounded eerily familiar to Blaine. "My name is Kurt and-"</p><p>Blaine almost fell off the piano bench as his eyes finally found Kurt. <em> His </em> Kurt. In the Vogue audience. Just casually sitting there. He honestly should have known. Kurt had mentioned working for- oh shit. He had mentioned working for <em> Vogue </em>. How had Blaine forgotten?</p><p>"-I was, uh, wondering if you might forgive me for losing your phone number before I ever got a chance to call you?"</p><p>If Blaine had been paying attention, he would have heard a few laughs amidst the murmur of "<em> what </em>?" that rippled through the crowd.</p><p>"Yes. Absolutely." Blaine nodded, trying to overcome the shock. He had honestly never expected to find Kurt again. "I-" he blinked, remembering their audience. "I can't believe you're here."</p><p>"I can't believe that you're Blaine Anderson, not Devon."</p><p>He turned to the audience. "So uh, do you guys want to hear a little story about Kurt?" Several people nodded and cheered in support. Blaine turned to Isabelle. "Can we do this off the record?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurt hears the song on the radio...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eight months after his return from Europe, Kurt’s life was going amazingly well: his boss loved him, he was good at his job, for the first time in his life he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to work. Outside of his own life, Mercedes had been signed to a label that was actually letting her create the music she wanted in the way she wanted to, Rachel had gotten a background role on Broadway, and his dad’s cancer was still in remission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing lacking was his love life. Which was, well, as non-existent as it had been prior to his Europe trip. For a moment, in Dublin, Kurt had entertained the hope he could strike up a relationship with Devon when he returned to the states. That dream had been shattered as soon as he had left their hotel and walked right into a rain storm, drenching the note Blaine had left with his number and making it entirely unreadable. He kept telling himself that things were best left as a vacation fling, but he hadn’t had much luck. Part of him was just not ready to stop asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today had been a busy day at work - the magazine was due for printing at 5am, which meant himself, his boss Isabelle, and a few others had been up late finalizing everything. As a treat for working so late, Isabelle had gotten them all cabs home. He settled into the back seat, sighing in relief. He was finally on his way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright blue eyes, I was mesmerized, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Singing in bars, Laughing in cars. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One stolen night in Ireland, and all I want to do is hold your hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your skin so pale, it was kissed by the Dublin sun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I went to the City of Love but met you in the Fair City in a rundown room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I fell for you there, I guess I could fall for you anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt frowned at the radio, the song bringing him back to Dublin and Devon. He knew he had a tendency to read his and Devon’s relationship (or lack thereof) into any song, but those lyrics actually sounded a heck of a lot like </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dublin experience. Who else got sunburned in Dublin?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our last night wrapped in sheets of gold, my mind keeps bringing me back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wishing I had told you the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tub, the view, every touch so new.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt pulled out his phone to try to look up the song when the taxi driver interrupted him. Was Devon a songwriter or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this one your building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- I-” he looked out the window. “Yes! Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he had reached the apartment and listened to Rachel’s latest backstage drama, he was ready to fall asleep right on the couch, the song almost entirely forgotten.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>A Few Nights Later</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we watching this?” Kurt asked Rachel as Jimmy Fallon started his monologue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brody is on tonight to talk about the show! I have to support him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he performing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s just talking about the show. I think Blaine Anderson has the performance slot tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded, picking up his phone. He could finish reading the Tom Ford interview he’d started reading earlier while they waited for Brody to show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt finished up the article and glanced up at the screen to see where they were at in the program only to do a double take. The man being interviewed looked familiar. Not in a “I’ve seen that face on a billboard” way either. He looked like someone Kurt had met before. It definitely wasn’t Rachel’s castmate, Brody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side, something nagging at him. “Who is that?” Kurt asked Rachel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine Anderson. How do you not know that?” she asked in return, raising a surprised eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ve just never really paid attention to his pictures before,” Kurt shrugged, staring at the screen and studying the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man made a joke and grinned straight at the camera. Kurt gasped, and started scrambling for his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel-” he started to say, thumbing through his instagram, looking for- He stared at the picture Mercedes had taken of him and Devon laughing about something at dinner one night. Devon’s smile was virtually identical to Blaine’s. He thrust his phone in front of her. “Am I crazy, or are these two twins?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel grabbed the phone from him while he watched Blaine carefully. He was crazy, right? There was just no way…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do look similar,” Rachel agreed, handing the phone back to Kurt. “I’m sure Blaine has a few look-alikes around just like any celebrity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shrugged, accepting her theory, but continued to carefully watch the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The song you’re about to sing, uh-” Jimmy started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dublin Sun,” Blaine supplied for him, sending a little thrill through Kurt as he remembered his time in Dublin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dublin Sun, what inspired you to write it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Blaine started, “I took some time off over the summer, travelled around Europe for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get to do that on tour?” Jimmy interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine laughed, settling in more comfortably on the couch. “There’s never enough time. Usually I’m lucky if I get to do more than go to the venue and a hotel. When I do I usually stir up too much attention to really get to take it all in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you got to actually travel around this summer? You didn’t just rent some beautiful beach house somewhere?” Jimmy asked. “I don’t remember hearing about any Blaine Anderson induced mobs in Europe this summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was able to travel under the radar a bit. I changed up my look a little and stayed at hostels with a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo, an undercover trip then! I won’t even ask how you pulled that off. So I take it a stop over in Dublin inspired the song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah," Blaine smiled while Kurt's heart did a flip. He knew it was crazy but they were both in Dublin over the summer maybe Blaine was Devon. "When we were in Dublin we met some other Americans and spent a few days exploring the city with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rachel-" Kurt started to say at the exact moment that she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, Kurt-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shushed her, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I  got to hang out with this amazing guy I had met and not worry that anyone was there because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine Anderson.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kurt's heart was beating quickly now. There was no way Blaine and Devon were the same person but there were too many coincidences for them not to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! That sounds amazing,” Jimmy chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few nights after we came home, I couldn’t fall asleep. I sat down at the piano and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dublin Sun</span>
  </em>
  <span> just flowed out of me. It basically took me about 20 minutes to write.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's quite the story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I barely believe it myself, Jimmy," Blaine laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we have to cut to commercial, but when we come back, Blaine Anderson performs the first single off his new album, Dublin Sun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt stared at the TV, a Subway ad playing before his unseeing eyes. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I had a one night stand with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine Anderson."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you not recognize him!?" Rachel asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Five minutes ago I showed you his picture and were all ‘wow a Blaine look alike!” Kurt retorted. Then he shrugged. "I wasn't expecting to meet a famous musician in a hostel that barely passed its health inspection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song started softly on the piano, a tune that Kurt vaguely remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright blue eyes, I was mesmerized, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Singing in bars, Laughing in cars. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One stolen night in Ireland, and all I want to do is hold your hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Kurt let out, suddenly remembering his cab ride home where he had heard this song for the first time. “I slept with Blaine Anderson. And I lost his phone number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost his number?!” Rachel demanded, grabbing his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… he left me his number and I put it in my pocket but it started pouring halfway into my walk back to the hostel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel huffed in exasperation. “How are you supposed to have your fairytale romance with a famous person if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> his number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt signed. “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could try to get a meet and greet pass to one of his shows? He must be touring soon.” Rachel suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And pay for those with what money Rachel? That’ll be like 4 months of savings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel fell back on the couch with a soft thump. “I hate this.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kurt's Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And finally, Kurt's perspective on seeing Blaine at the label event. </p><p>As a note - this might not line up perfectly with Blaine's version as I did not do a side by side check.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Six Months Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes: I’m coming to NYC for work soon! Let’s talk plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt: Really?! Can’t wait!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes: Want to be my plus one for a label event next Friday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt: In NYC? Hell yes!!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Friday Night</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything else from me?” Kurt asked Isabelle, sticking his head into her office. “I’m heading out in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that copy for the Tom Ford piece,” Isabelle replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt: Am I still good to get dressed at your hotel in an hour?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes: Yes! Ask for a key at the front desk. I might not be back when you get there.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Event</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercedes,” Kurt hissed after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzo</span>
  </em>
  <span> walked by. “You didn’t tell me LIzzo would be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes grinned. “Surprise! They signed her to the label a few months back so they asked her to come perform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt took a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “I can’t believe I get to see Lizzo perform live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt spent the next hour before the performances lingering by the refreshments and talking to some of the less important guests while Mercedes schmoozed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes was near the end of the performance docket, not even having a single out yet, so they got to enjoy the first half of the performances together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next up, 2 time Grammy award winner and multi-platinum artist, Blaine Anderson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt and Mercedes clapped along with everyone else as a man around their age, cheerful bowtie around his neck, brown hair gelled down, entered the stage and settled down at the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi everyone, my name is Blaine.” His voice and face were familiar, but Kurt assumed it was because of his fame. He might not follow Blaine Anderson’s career, but he’d definitely heard of him. He was a human who owned a radio afterall. Kurt easily could have stumbled on some Blaine press before. “Tonight I just have one song for you, it’s the first single off my new album. It’s called ‘Dublin Sun’. The song just flowed out of me one night after a nice summer off and I knew it had to be on the album.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song started slowly, Blaine plunking away on the piano, before opening his mouth to sing.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Bright blue eyes, I was mesmerized, Singing in bars, Laughing in cars. One stolen night in Ireland, and all I want is to hold your hand. Your skin so pale, you somehow got burned by the Dublin sun. I went to the City of Love but met you in the Fair City in a grimy room. If I fell for you there, I guess I could fall for you anywhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt froze, mind suddenly flashing back to hearing this song in a taxi cab and the eerie similarities. He was beginning to understand why Blaine looked familiar. He scrambled for his phone. He pulled up his photo gallery, skipping to photos from Dublin, glancing between the picture of Devon and the performer onstage. He nudged Mercedes. “I think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the picture he was showing her. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s face and voice were familiar because Blaine was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt didn’t know what to do with this information. “Do I say hello? Do you think he remembers me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt,” Mercedes said, grabbing his hand. “I think he wrote an entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>song </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you. Clearly he remembers you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Mercedes’s manager, Alix came over. “Come on Mercedes, time to get ready for your performance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WIthout Mercedes to talk to, Kurt wasn’t sure what to do. Should he just go up to Blaine afterwards? What if it was all just a weird coincidence?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know notes aren't meant for this, but alternate bit of that alternate bit during the Q&amp;A:</p><p>"Hi, my name is Kurt-"<br/>Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Kurt. Six months had gone by, but the hair, the voice, the face? This was his Kurt.<br/>"That second song you sang, I actually related to a lot. I had a very similar experience this summer. The guy actually even gave me his phone number, but then I lost it because of the rain-" the moderator cleared their throat pointedly causing Kurt to skip ahead. "My question is, with your situation, what would you do if you happened to see the guy again?"<br/>"Well..." Blaine paused, carefully considering his next words. "It's a little tricky for me. First I would have to explain why I lied about my identity. I would want to ask him out though. No way am I missing an opportunity like that."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>